The Dark Queen
by unicornsarepeopletooyouknow
Summary: This is a story I decided to make up. I hope you enjoy.(: "You were just my fire queen. Not the dark queen." "Sad how it all changed isn't it" Summary would be in chapter 1. Cover made by me(:
1. Summary

This takes place after season 4. What happens when the queens of darkness bring someone to Storybrooke. What happens if Rumpelstiltskin meets someone from his past again? What happens if Regina learns what happened to the young queen after she gave to Felix? What if Pan didn't need Henry to live at first. What if she isn't the same anymore but more darker? A girl with a dark fiery heart came to Storybrooke. No one seems to know her very well except one. Pan. What did happened to the young queen of Costa Luna, read to find out! :)

"You were just my fire queen. Not the dark queen." "Sad how it all changed isn't it"


	2. The Beginning

The queens of darkness weren't going to give up that easily. Sure Emma Swan "The Savior" won this battle, but what the people of Storybrooke didn't know was they weren't done with their plan. Oh no. They knew someone more powerful than the three of them, and that was a girl. The Dark Queen. Sure she wasn't like the dark one, but she was different, for her heart wasn't like any other. Her heart was on fire. Literally, on fire, but not any fire. Dark fire. Before she became this Dark Queen she was the young beautiful Fire Queen. A caring, lovely, spirited girl. Though something changed in the Fire Queen that made her dark. No one knew what it was. It was like a mystery no one could lay a finger on it, but somehow people forgot about her since she "mysteriously vanished". No one knew where she went. Thus making them forget, but the queens of darkness knew where to locate her, and that was in a candle. Oh yes, in a dark purple candle. As the queens of darkness went to the forest of Storybrooke to lite up the candle. At Granny's diner people were celebrating for the accomplishment of Emma. For once again saving Storybrooke from three villains. Not one of them realized they will have two special arrivals at Storybrooke. How wonderful.


	3. The Dark Queen is here!

**Hi guyys! Unicornsarepeopletooyouknow is here!(: I know I didn't post yesterday. I was having trouble on writing this chapter. Which I think I did a pretty good job. I tried to make this a long chapter. By the way, OUAT owns all the characters. I only own the Fire Queen, Dark Queen, and the story line. Costa Luna was a place that I got from "The Princess Protection Program", it just sounded like a cool place for a kingdom if you ask me cx. I will probably make up more characters. Okay I'm done talking, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As they were celebrating for Emma once again saving Storybrooke everyone was happy. Sure they weren't in the enchanted forest, but they all got along like one big happy family. Rumpelstiltskin was still asking for forgiveness to Belle on what he did, but Belle said she needed time to think it through. They were happy for now… (well except Rumpelstiltskin he was still asking for forgiveness.)

* * *

As the Queens of Darkness reached to the forest they had to find a perfect place to lite up the candle. None of them knew what will happened. They found the candle in Rumpelstiltskin shop. Sure you may be wondering how did they knew to locate the Dark Queen in a candle. Well there was a legend, in that legend it said a sorcerer captured the Dark Queen in a dark purple candle that had a carving of a flame. That was a legend for a while. No one knew if it was true or if it was false. They needed hope and that hope was on a candle. A candle that might locate someone they need, or someone or something that will backfire on them. As they found a place to lite up the candle...

Ursula: Now that we have the candle we could have everything we wanted! *laughs evilly*

Cruella: How do we even know if it's the Dark Queen? What happens if it's a trap for us to be captured!

Maleficent: Now girls we must have patience on ourselves, and have hope on a stupid purple candle. Now pass me the lighter to light the candle.

As they lighted the candle purple smoke came out. Making the queens of darkness to move out of the way. There was a rumble on the ground like an earthquake coming. Then a bright light came, and making Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella to cover up their eyes. Right there in front of them stood a girl. A girl about 15, dark hair, a dark purple fire dress. With a black/purple phoenix as a companion. The queens of darkness uncovered their eyes to see if the candle did work, and what they saw was something they really hoped they see, and that was one person. The Dark Queen.

* * *

_In Granny's Diner _

The people of Storybrooke felt something strange. It felt like an earthquake, but there was no damage inside the diner. So they went outside to see if there was damage, but once they got outside there was no damage. Which was awfully strange, but what they saw shocked Rumplestiltskin the most. Was the bright light that showed in the sky, and the light showed that it came from the forest, and he knew what it was, or should say knew who it was. The Dark Queen is back.

* * *

_At the forest_

The Dark Queen stared at the three villains that stood right in front of her. She knew who they were. She met them before the sorcerer put her in that candle. What was his name? It started with an "M", was it Mer? Oh whatever she knew she would find him, but what surprised her more was how these three ladies found her, and how they broke her curse, but how?

Dark Queen: Well if it isn't the queens of darkness. *She smiled wickedly at them. She knew they always hated her. Especially Cruella always saying, "How on earth can she be a queen that young!" That was the thing not that many knew why they called her the Dark "Queen", and she wanted to keep it like that.

Maleficent: Hello Dark Queen *She smiled at the Dark Queen nicely. She didn't want the Dark Queen trying to attack them. Right now she needed her to be on their side. Hopefully Cruella won't start talking, but as she thought that Cruella was already being rude to the Dark Queen.*

Cruella: How on Earth did she became queen that young! Just look at her! No wrinkles on her! What did you do marry a king on his 90's? Let him die so you could get the throne?!

The Dark Queen just stood there and just rolled her eyes. Clearly she got used to the treatment Cruella gaved her. Ursula glared at Cruella and hissed at her, "Shut your mouth!", and like that the two, Ursula and Cruella started to argue leaving the Dark Queen and Maleficent standing their all awkwardly. Listening to the bickering that was happening right now.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Tomorrow I might post a chapter or maybe next year. Ha get it, cause you know.. *awkwardly** **trying to explain* XD**

**Well see you soon!**

**Good Night! :D**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**


	4. A new page, Dark Queen, and a Surprise?

**Hii Guyss!(: Well Happy New Years Eve! I hope you guys have a great time today! Today I had to wake up really early to make tamales -.- Enough of me and now for the new chapter!**

* * *

As Ursula and Cruella were still arguing about something. The Dark Queen came into her senses, and stopped the argument by burning them.

Ursula and Cruella: *screams in pain*

Dark Queen: Now that I got your attentions. I want to know where am I?

Maleficent: In a place called Storybrooke. You will meet people here in this place once you're helping us.

Dark Queen: Who said I want to help you? *Arches her eyebrow. She knew by the minute that these villains were up to something, but didn't know what it was.*

Ursula: We got you out of the candle! Now you owe us a favor!

Cruella: And that is on helping us!

Dark Queen: See I would love to help *tries to walk away*, but I didn't sign up for this. Also you did said "stupid purple candle" which I was in the candle. Meaning you were calling me stupid. *she smiled wickedly knowing how to get them on their nerve.* You were pretty much saying, "Let's have hope on a stupid girl", so no I won't help you. Good bye!

And like that the Dark Queen walked away from the queens of darkness. Until..

Ursula: Hold on Queeny! *her tentacles grabbing the Dark Queen. Then she made the Dark Queen to face her* Where do you think your going?

Dark Queen: Somewhere far away from you *She hissed.*

Then her body became warm, no not warm, burning hot. Next thing you know Ursula let her go screaming in pain once more. Then the Dark Queen threw a spell that made the villains unconscious. It all happened so fast.

Dark Queen: Good night don't get burn marks. *Laughs evilly. Then she looks at her phoenix.*

Fini take me to a village where I can be far away from these weirdos.

Then Fini screeched, flying away and the Dark Queen following her phoenix.

* * *

_Outside of Granny's Diner_

As people were outside arguing on what was the rumble they felt either if it was an earthquake or magic. Some people heard a noise, a horrible screech that hurt their ears. It was like someone clawing on a chalkboard.

Henry: *ears covered* What was that!? *he then looks at Regina and Emma*

Emma: I don't know.. *says concerned*

Regina: It's going to make my ears bleed that's for sure *covers her ears*

As everyone tried to cover up their ears they saw a black bird with purple flames coming out of it's wings. Everyone were confused on why the bird sounded and how it looked. Until Snow spoke.

Snow: Is that what I think it is? *She looks at Regina. She knew Regina might know something like this.*

Regina: A phoenix… *She said almost chocked. She hasn't seen a phoenix since the last Queen of Costa Luna*

Rumplestiltskin: The Dark Queen is back

Emma: Who? *Looks at Rumplestiltskin confused*

Henry: My book!

Regina: What's wrong Henry?

Henry: My book has a new page! *he said almost excited until he saw the picture.* And it's a girl with a phoenix? So that means… *he starts thinking*

Rumpelstiltskin: It's the Dark Queen. Everyone go back inside!

And so everyone went back inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the forest_

As the queens of darkness were still unconscious, the candle started to release green smoke. Then a shadow came out. After the shadow came out, a person came out, but fainted and fell on the floor. Once the person fell on the floor, he transformed to a boy. The shadow came and carried the boy up and flew him away. As the sky was dark and stars were out the boy mumbled "Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning." It will be a long day for everyone tomorrow in the morning.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter!(: See you soon and Happy New Year everyone! :D**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**


	5. Pan, Summer, and How?

**Hii guyysss! :D So sorry I haven't posted for a while I had a lot to do these couple of days. My family celebrated my birthday on Saturday since my birthday is tomorrow *cough cough* Which kinda sucks cause that's when I enter school :( Talking about school I might not be able to post all the time. So what I decided to do is post every new chapter on Saturday or Sunday. Maybe on Friday (depending). Enough of me now for the new chapter! :D (I've been waiting to type this chapter cx)**

As the shadow took the boy away from the forest. The shadow took him down an alley, and laid him on the floor. Of course the boy was still mumbling "lost boys" or "Neverland". The shadow then flew away only to be attacked by a dark phoenix. Which caused the boy to scream in pain.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Dark Queen_

The Dark Queen was walking trying to follow her phoenix, but as they got out of the forest Fini saw something making him fly away. Leaving her all alone, but she kept walking finding a sign saying, "Welcome to Storybrooke", but their was nothing to see beside the sign. Which made it quite strange.

Dark Queen: Storybrooke? So this is the place where I meet people. Huh? what a strange little world…

Then the Dark Queen walked into the town line and saw the buildings, and lights. Almost magical. So she decided to explore a little. Maybe someone can help her find the person who put her in the candle, and why? She never remembered anything only a sorcerer with a name that started with an "M". Strange…

* * *

_At Granny's Diner_

People were worried on what the noise was, and who this "Dark Queen" is. They never heard that name in the enchanted forest. Which made it quite odd. As they kept worrying they heard a scream of pain outside. Henry looked at his two mothers, and what did Emma and Regina saw? They saw fear. The only thing they knew about the Dark Queen was that she had a phoenix, but they didn't know if she was a villain or a hero.

Henry: What was that? *He looked at his two mothers hoping they might know the answer*

Regina: I don't know..* She didn't want Henry to be worried. She didn't want to him be afraid.*

Emma: Don't worry Henry, Regina and I will go check on what the noise is. *She looked at Regina. Who just nodded her head.*

Hook: And what am I? Bloody meat? I'm coming too, just in case.

Regina: Alright, lets go see if we find this "Dark Queen".

And like that the three of them went to go see what the noise was. As they walked they saw a phoenix flying around then out of nowhere attacking something. Then as they walked closer they saw it was a shadow.

Emma: Is that… *Her face was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.*

Regina: Pan's shadow… *Her eyes wide in realization. How is that possible?*

Hook: The bloody hell? How is that possible?

Regina: I thought Rumplestiltskin killed that thing a long time ago!

Emma: He did…

Out of nowhere they heard another scream of pain coming from the alley. And like that they ran to the alley to see a surprise they never expected.

* * *

_Back to the Dark Queen_

The Dark Queen kept walking around exploring this place called, "Storybrooke". As she kept walking she saw a little store called "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker &amp; Antiquities Dealer", and outside of the window she saw was a golden sun necklace and she knew what it was.

* * *

_Costa Luna. A long time ago. _

A girl was laying on her bed looking on the ceiling. She looked like the Dark Queen, yet different. There was nothing dark about her, but lonely. Today was a special day. It was her birthday and she would turn 15. She had metal gloves on and her hair was free, and had an orange sleeping dress on. She was clearly bored. She was locked in her room for ten years of her life, for the accident that happened with Manny. Her brother of one year difference. In two weeks he will turn 14. Another year he will wonder why she won't see him, but the black streak that was on his hair. Was like a reminder of who she is. A curse. As she kept thinking there was a knock on the door.

Girl: Come in. *Even her voice showed no emotion*.

A lady with dark brown hair and hazel eyes came in. Her skin tone was tan like the girl on the bed. She had a silver gown with a crown on. She was the Queen herself. Queen Estrella of Costa Luna.

Queen Estrella: Oh Summer! Your finally fifteen! *she smiled happily at her daughter*

The girl named Summer looked up at her mother and smiled sadly.

Summer: Another year stuck in this room. *She sighed. She felt so lonely. There was nothing to do only to try and stay emotionless. That's what her mother taught her.*

Queen Estrella: Summer, you know why you can't go outside. The people will never accept you. Your powers almost killed Manny. *Summer cringed at the sound of almost killing her brother. She never meant to. It was an accident* Until you show no-

Summer: Emotion, I know mother, but sometimes I just wish I could just get out of here. Just for once mother.

Queen Estrella: No Summer, as much as you wish. You can never leave this room until you become queen yourself. Which will happen one day when I die. *mumbles to herself, "if that's possible"*

Summer: That's the thing mother. I don't want to be queen, can't the throne go to Manny?

Queen Estrella: No! The throne belongs to you. It's your responsibility to become the queen of Costa Luna.

Summer: And if I don't want to? *She asked challenging with her eyebrow arched. She never wanted to become queen. This woman just said their people won't accept her, yet here she is telling her that she will be queen.*

Queen Estrella: Listen Summer!*She hissed clearly frustrated with her daughter* You will become queen whether you like it or not! It was your father's idea to see you become queen. *She looked at the ground sadly. The last King of Costa Luna died a year after Manny was born on a traveling accident. They had assassinated the king. Estrella never remarried, and she never mentioned the king to their children. All she ever said was that he was a good man.*

Summer: Mother I know you and father wanted this for me, but I don't think this will be good for me. Please understand. Please?

Queen Estrella looked at her daughter for a moment. Then let out a long sigh. "Okay" she said. Estrella looked on what she was holding and realized why she was here.

Estrella: Summer I got you a present. *She paused for a moment. Then continued.* I want you to have this.

She handed out a brown box to Summer. Summer of course was shocked herself. Her mother hardly came to her room, and if she did she only came to say "hello" or "stay emotionless". On her birthday all they did was leave her cad that was written by Manny. Summer grabbed the box gently and opened it. What was inside? Inside was a golden necklace of the sun.

Estrella: I got you a sun. Since you were born on a summer solstice in the morning. *Estrella smiles remembering the birth of Summer* Oh Summer, I remember how excited your father was once you were born. He knew you were special, and he was right.

Summer: *smiles warmly at her mother* Thank you mother, I love it! *she goes up and hugs her mother. They both stay embracing one another for a while. Until Summer broke the hug and looked up to her mother* I love you.

Estrella: I love you more

Summer: Promise me you won't make me become queen?

Estrella stayed quiet for a moment until she says, "I promise".

* * *

_Recent time_

The Dark Queen let out some tears, and closed her eyes.

Dark Queen: You promised, yet you broke that promise, but their was something you were right. They will never accept me. *Her voice was shaky. She never knew she would see something of Costa Luna until now*

The Dark Queen opened her eyes and saw the necklace once more. She remembered who she was. She was Summer. The Queen of Costa Luna after Estrella. She was known as the Fire Queen to Neverland, but to the people of Costa Luna she was known as one thing. A curse.

* * *

_Back to Emma, Regina, and Hook_

Pan has stopped screaming in pain, and saw what was around him. What he saw was the Savior, The Evil Queen, and Captain Hook, but why? He stared at them confused. How did they get to bring him back? No one spoke it was quiet for a moment. Until Regina spoke.

Regina: How on earth did you come back?

Pan: I don't know. I was about to ask you why you guys brought me back.

Hook: Why would we bring you back whe-*He gets cut off by Emma*

Emma: Wait. You don't know what happened?

Pan: No…

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! You guys got a little background of the Dark Queen, or should I say Summer. The story line might be a little similar to "Frozen", but it won't be all the same. Trust me. Summer and Manny had been separated from one another for almost ten years. Manny never knowing why, and Summer being in her room because of her ability. Well that's for today guys. See you soon. Goodnight!(:**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow **


	6. The 1st meeting of Pan & Summer prt 1

**Heeyyyy Guysss!(: I know I said I will post on Saturday or Sunday. Maybe on Friday too, but my school got cancelled for today and tomorrow because of the weather. Cause OMG it's freezing cold outside! I need hot chocolate right now… Anyways I decided why not post a chapter for the people who are reading my story. Am I right? Enough of my weirdness now for the new chapter! Just to let you know their would be more of Summer's past before she became Queen of Costa Luna, and a little song from tangled. Don't worry it's not a long song. I just had to edited a bit. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Hook looked at Pan for a moment to see if he was lying, but all they saw was a confused person not knowing anything. Emma then got an idea if he might know about the dark queen.

Emma: Pan can I ask you something? *she looked at him suspiciously hoping he might know who the Dark Queen is.*

Pan: Sure? *Pan seemed lost and didn't even understand why he was back. He thought he was dead, but here he is back to Storybrooke.*

Emma: Do you know by any chance a girl known as the Dark Queen?

Pan looked at Emma, Regina, and Hook confusedly clearly he didn't even know someone with that name. He doesn't even remember someone known as the Dark Queen.

Pan: No, I never heard that name, nor remember knowing someone with that name.

Regina: How could you not remember? *She almost sounded too eager to find the answer she wanted to hear*

Pan: Look the only thing I remember is green smoke and the forest. That's all I remember.

Hook: Maybe we should go to the forest and find clues about the green smoke.

Emma: Well then there's only one way to find out, but first we have to tell the people so far on what we know.

So then they walked backed to Granny's Diner to tell on the information they knew so far. While Pan was getting carried by Hook. Who was not pleased on doing this offer.

* * *

_At the forest…_

The Queens of Darkness finally woke up from their deep slumber. Not one of them glad on what happened between the Dark Queen.

Cruella: I can't believe this girl! Throwing a spell at us, so she can escape. Where do you think she is?

Maleficent: I don't know… *Their plan on making the Dark Queen to join their side didn't go as plan.*

Ursula: Well wherever she is we will find her.

* * *

_Costa Luna…_

A five year old was standing in her new room. She used to share rooms with her brother, but since the incident they changed her room. In her hand she hold a doll that had a red dress and a crown. Men were walking in and out bringing her things. Manny was still unconscious from the cure the moon had given him. They said he will not remember her powers and all the magic. Once the men were done putting her things away. Her mother came in to check up on her.

Queen Estrella: Summer I know you're not sad about this, but it's the only way to keep both of you safe. Believe in me. I wish I didn't had to do this, but I have no other choice. * At this point Summer was looking at her mother sadly.*

Summer: Do I get to leave my room mommy? *She didn't want to stay alone in this big room. She seemed frightened by being by herself.*

Estrella: No Summer. *breaths heavily* Not until you are able to control your powers. As then you will stay by yourself in this room. To try to not have emotion. Remember Summer, no emotion don't let it show. Okay?

Summer: Yes mommy, but why can't I go outside?

Estrella: The world would never understand your beautiful ability sunflower. The world can be cruel and will never accept you for being yourself. Do you understand Summer?

Summer: Yes mommy.

Estrella: Good now time for bed.

Estrella then carried Summer to her bed and got her tucked in.

Estrella: Now Summer, know the dark isn't always bad. It can be beautiful too. You just need to find the light. Okay?

Summer: okay… *Like that Summer fell asleep in her bed. Once the queen was sure her daughter was asleep…*

Estrella: _Sunlight, gleam and glow _

_Let your power shine_ _*_at this point Summer's hair began to glow golden light*

_Make the clock reverse_ _*_At this point Estrella gently grabbed a layer of Summer's lighted hair and she seem to looked more younger than before_*_

_Bring back what once was mine _

_Starlight clear as night _

_Moonlight shine now_

_Heal what has been hurt _

_Change the Fate's design _

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine _

_What once was mine. _

After the little song she sang. She left the room not knowing a certain boy was standing outside the window seeing everything.

* * *

_Back at recent time at Storybrooke.._

As the four of them reached Granny's Diner, Henry ran outside, but stopped once he saw Pan.

Henry: What is he doing here?

Emma: We actually don't know we just came back to tell you guys Peter Pan is alive. *Rumplestiltskin then heard on what Emma said and came outside to see if it was true.*

Pan: If it isn't my son. *he smiles at the sight of Rumplestiltskin*

Rumplestiltskin: I killed you. How are you alive?

Pan: I don't know. These three *gestures Emma, Regina, and Hook* are going to help me remember.

Rumplestiltskin: Then I'm coming too.

Pan: Why did you missed me?

Rumplestiltskin: No, but I sense dark magic, and it's not coming from you. We need to go to my shop.

Henry: What about me?

Charming: He's right.*points at Henry* We do this as a family no matter what.

Emma: okay.

So Emma, Regina, Hook, Pan, Snow, David, Henry, and Rumplestiltskin went to the shop. While the others stayed at the Diner.

* * *

_Back to Costa Luna_

Summer was sleeping peacefully until she had a nightmare. Her nightmare was the incident that happened tonight.

~Dream

Summer and Manny were talking in their beds. Until Summer saw a shadow trying to take Manny away, so Summer shot the shadow only to miss, and end up shooting Manny instead. She cried for their mother to come to the room, and when she did Manny had gained a black streak in his light brown hair. The queen took both their children to speak with the man in moon, since the lady of the sun wasn't here yet. He had cured Manny yet something was wrong with this dream. In the dream Manny wasn't cured. They had came in late and Manny had died in her mother's arms. Her mother yelling at her. Calling her a curse. Insulting her. ~

That's when she woke up. She was scared and she felt alone. And for the first time in her life she felt lost, alone, and scared. She got up from her bed and walked to her window, and she saw two stars in the night sky. Then she whispered, "I wish I wasn't alone" Like that the boy outside the window heard, and he stood outside in front of the window smiling at the little girl in front of him. Of course Summer got scared and yelled for help. Until the boy opened the window, and grabbed her and closed her mouth from yelling.

"It's okay," said the boy. "I'm not going to hurt you." He released his hand, and let her turn around to face him.

Summer: Who are you?

Boy: I'm Peter. Peter Pan. *he smiled at Summer*

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. So the man in moon I got from Dreamworks. As you can see like Rapunzel in the movie Tangled, Summer also has magical glowing hair plus fire powers. Who got her powers from the Lady of the Sun. Well I hope you guys had a good day today, and I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it isn't a good chapter. See you soon!(:**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**

**Question: Did your school get cancelled because of the weather?**


	7. The 1st Meeting of Pan & Summer prt 2

**Hiii guysss(: I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while. School has been a pain in the butt lately :( Anyways I started watching this anime "Clannad" and can I say that I LOVE IT! OMG IT'S AMAZING! Alright time for the new chapter. This chapter is going to only going to talk about the first meeting of Peter and Summer. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

_Costa Luna…_

Summer: Peter Pan? *Summer tilted her head confused. Clearly she never heard a name like that*

Pan: Yes *He smiled happily at the young five year old.* And what's your name?

Summer:M-my name? *she looked at the strange boy wondering why he was here?

Peter Pan looked at the little girl, and stared at her wondering when she will say her name, but she kept quite.

Pan: Your name?

Summer: My name? Oh! Princess Summer of Costa Luna. *bowed*

Pan: *smirked* Princess huh? How does it feel to be a princess?

Summer: *she looked down* horrible.

Pan: Horrible? How is it horrible?

Summer looked at him for a moment then began to speak, "I'm stuck here all alone…"

Peter Pan looked at her for a moment realizing why she was alone in this big room.

Pan: Why? * he wanted to know why the queen would let her own daughter be alone in a room.*

Summer: Because... *and like that Summer lead out some tears. Pan came to his senses and tried to calm her down.*

Pan: Hey it's okay.. What happened?

Summer: It happened so fast with a shadow. Then Manny got hurt. *let out a sob* Next thing we went to see the man in moon, and my mom gave me these. *She showed her hands covered in metal cloves.*

Pan: Metal cloves…?

Summer: To conceal my powers…

Pan: Powers? *then he remembered her glowing hair, but decided to keep that quiet just in case if she didn't know, yet what powers is she talking about?*

Summer: These.. *She exposed her bare hand, and when she moved her hand for a movement a red orange flame came out.*

Pan: fire.. *he looked at her powers in amazement.* YOU HAVE FIRE POWERS! *he let out a laugh of joy.*

Summer: Yes… *She looked at the floor in embarrassment.*

Pan: Hey *he lifted her chin* don't be embarrassed it's not your fault. Accidents happen all the time. You said a shadow?

Summer: Yes a shadow was trying to take away my brother, but once I shot fire the shadow flew to the second star to the right.

Like that Peter Pan knew what it was and decided not to tell the five year old.

Pan: How about we have some fun?

The girl smiled and screamed "yes!" at the top of her lungs, But once she screamed her mother came in her room.

Estrella: Summer what are you doing awake!

Summer: I was just playing with my new friend. See?

But once Summer turned around he was gone. Estrella thinking it was her imaginary friend left her daughter to play for awhile. Summer looked around, but couldn't find her new friend. Until she went to her window and saw him.

Pan: How about I visit you tomorrow?

Summer took out her pinky and looked up at him, "Promise?", she said her eyes full of hope.

Pan looked down at the five year old, and curled his pinky to hers, "Promise", he said.

Like that Peter Pan flew away saying, "Goodnight fire princess!" and Summer smiled and yelled back saying, "Good-bye Peter Pan!" She kneeled into to the floor facing the window and whispered, "thank you". Then she crawled to her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Neverland…_

Peter finally landed on Neverland. He knew who the cause was of the sadness of the Princess of Costa Luna.

Pan: SHADOW! *he screamed angrily at the shadow.*

Then a dark shadow came. Peter looked at it angrily why would the shadow kidnap a child?

Pan: Why did you kidnap a child?!

Shadow: You need to find the true believer. Without it you will die. Remember magic always comes with a price.

Pan: So you decided to kidnap the Prince?

Shadow: So you heard the story? Who told you it?

Pan: It doesn't matter!

Shadow: It was the fire princess wasn't it? *the shadow started laughing* You must stay away from her got it.

Pan: And if I don't *he asked challenging. he was getting frustrated with his own shadow.*

Shadow: You leave me no choice..*Like that the shadow grabbed his memories of ever meeting the fire princess, seeing her hair glow and her amazing powers, and most of all his promise he made with her. Including the argument they just had, and what did the shadow do? He hid them in his mind so he will never remember anything that happened tonight.*

Once the Shadow did his spell. Peter looked at around confused.

Pan: What happened?

Shadow: You don't remember?

Pan: About what?

Shadow: You almost fainted, it means you're losing some magic. You must find the true believer! Before it's too late.

Pan: Your right.

Therefore Peter Pan started looking for the true believer, and kidnaped some boys that felt lost in their world. He kidnaped them once he felt alone without anyone. He gained a great sidekick named Felix. He's been doing this for a long time. Never remembering the promise he made with a five year old girl. The fire princess.

* * *

_10 Years and Two Weeks Later in Costa Luna…._

Summer was waiting for her mother to return from her trip. She said she will be back in two weeks, but she hasn't arrived yet. She was fifteen, still in her room, and she remembered the promise she made when she was five. "Peter Pan", she mumbled. Clearly still remembering the promise that was broken by that boy. The sadness she was in for two days waiting. Then she gaved up. Realizing she was alone for good. As she was thinking still a servant knocked on the door.

Servant: *knocks on the door* Your majesty?

Majesty? Why would he call me majesty? These thoughts raised up in Summer's mind.

Summer: You mean princess?

Servant: No Summer, there was an accident at your mother trip. She was poisoned. Making you the new queen. I'm sorry, but they also made me inform you that your coronation will be in the maximum three months. I'm sorry.

Summer gasped three months was too quick, and her mother said the throne will go to Manny. She promised. "Can't the throne go to Manny?"

Servant: No your majesty, the council and your mother wanted you as queen for Costa Luna. I'm sorry. If you excuse me I must deliver the tragic news to your brother.

Like that Summer slumped down on her door, sitting on the floor with her knees holding her arms. She waited until she heard her brother's reaction. Then there was a scream coming from her brother. He knows now. Summer stayed in her position and started crying. Hugging her knees closely to her chest. By then her emotions where off. Causing fire to start in her room. She lost control. Everything by then was on fire. She didn't care anymore they were both left parent less. She will be the new queen to everyone. A queen they will hate. As she kept crying a blond haired boy was hiding outside looking at the fire princess. Or should he say the fire queen.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys have a wonderful week! Again I'm so sorry I haven't posted for a while. I've been busy with school lately. I hope you liked this chapter. See you soon!**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**


	8. The golden sun necklace

**Hii Guyyyss!(: I hope you guys had a wonderful week. Sorry that I didn't post on Saturday or Friday. I was feeling a little bit down lately cause of drama. xc Well today I decided why not write you guys a new chapter. So here is your new chapter! Enjoy(: **

**(p.s I finished watching "Clannad" in like 4 days, and may I say I cried for almost all the episodes. It was just such an amazing show. That will make you love it right away! :D okay now for the chapter cx)**

* * *

_Storybrooke…._

The Dark Queen walked around the town. She realized it was more different from Costa Luna. Costa Luna was more warmer and sunnier. Here it was cold and dark, "maybe it's night time," Summer thought. She then wondered what happened to Costa Luna after she left to Neverland. She never expected it to be in an island filled with boys, yet once she got to know them it was no longer strange. It felt like she was finally home, but then her happy ending was ruined for something she didn't mean to do. "Curses don't get happy endings," she mumbled. She wished she could go back in time and just change the past, but she can't now. It's too late. Then she was in a candle for something she can't remember. Who ever put her in the candle must have had a reason why, but what was the reason. As she kept on thinking she saw a shadow.

Summer: A shadow..? Wait Pan's here? Oh no he must have found the true believer! *And like that Summer ran. Following the shadow where it was taking her to the shop where she found her necklace.*

* * *

_Rumplestiltskin shop…._

They were inside the shop looking for something to tell them the reason of Peter Pan's existence. Although they haven't found anything. Henry went around the shop until he saw a gold sun necklace. The necklace had gotten his attention. So he tried grabbing it to see it more closer. As he touched the necklace he got a weird vision.

~Vision: A girl with a red dress was running to a room only to be attacked by a boy around her age. They both seemed royal. The girl had the sun necklace and the boy had a moon necklace. The strange thing was that the boy had metal gloves? The girl seemed to be begging the boy for something, and she was trying to walk far away from the boy, but the boy kept getting closer. He took out his gloves and revealed a blue flame. The girl stopped moving and looked at the boy at wonder and she smiled. He smiled at her, but something about his smile was different from the girl's. His seemed more _**darker.**_ Then out of nowhere he shot the fire at the girl. The girl used her hands to cover herself only to find out a red flame that covered her whole body protected her. She looked at the boy shocked and hurt. The boy only laughed and started to attack the girl. The girl only dodged the attacks. Not wanting to fight with the boy. Then behind her was a blonde boy, skinny, and somewhat taller than both these fire users. He called her saying something to her. The girl turned around to see the blonde boy. The blonde boy took out his hand. As saying to come with her. The girl looked at the boy scared and she looked at the floor then looked at the boy once more. The only thing that ruined the girl thoughts were the boy with the fire powers. He said something to her which got her mad. Then she was fighting back. The blonde boy looked at both at them worriedly. The two were fighting crazy. Then she finally got him pinned to the wall with fire. As the fire was about to get closer to the skin of the boy some guards came barging in the room. They looked at the girl in fear. The boy was trying so hard to not get burn. The girl was yelling something at him, and she seemed like she was going to cry. As she was about to burn the boy the guards finally yelled something at her which made her stop. It looked like she finally realized what she was doing. She walked backward trying to calm down the guards from attacking. She reached to the balcony. As she opened the balcony she closed the door to the balcony. Only to look down and see people with weapons and yelling at her. When she turned around she saw the blonde boy once more saying something and taking out his hand. She looked at it for a moment, but then the guards barged in now. So she grabbed his hand and they flew away to the second star to the right. Only to have left her necklace.~ The vision ended there and out of nowhere Henry felt the necklace to warm. He let go of the necklace and checked his hand only to see it all red. Emma walked in and saw something strange with Henry.

Emma: Henry are you okay? *Henry was sweating from his forehead and he was grabbing his hand in pain.*

Henry: Yeah i'm fine.

Emma looked at him strangely. Then she grabbed his hand. He slightly yelped, yet he covered the pain with a fake smile. Emma looked at his hand to see it burned.

Emma: Henry what happened! *She looked at him worriedly*

Henry: It happened when I touched that necklace *he pointed to the sun necklace*. I also got this weird vision. *at the background Hook, Snow, Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Pan had walked in.* The vision was weird I couldn't hear anything, and there was a boy and a girl they seemed royal, and they both had fire powers. *Regina and Pan looked at Henry*

Regina &amp; Pan: FIRE POWERS! *They looked at each other for a moment then looked at Henry*

Regina: What else was in the vision? Anything strange?

Henry: Yeah. Felix was in it and took the girl to the second star to the right.

Pan: Neverland. *he said almost to a whisper.*

As he said that the door opened and in came in a girl with a dark dress. Henry realized who she was. She was the girl in the vision just that their was something dark about her.

Henry: She was the girl that Felix took. *He points at Summer. Who she looked at him confused*

Regina &amp; Pan: Summer…

* * *

**Well that is for this chapter!(: I hope you like this chapter ^_^ So you got to know something of the past, I guess? Oh well I will give more detail I promise. I hope you guys have an amazing week. See you soon! (^.^)/**

**~Unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**


	9. Summer's Coronation Part 1

**Helloo!(: I hope you guys had a wonderful weekend. To be honest my weekend felt so slow. ._. Oh well now for the chapter!(:**

* * *

**Previously on "The Dark Queen"...**

_Henry: I also got this weird vision. *at the background Hook, Snow, Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Pan had walked in.* The vision was weird I couldn't hear anything, and there was a boy and a girl they seemed royal, and they both had fire powers. *Regina and Pan looked at Henry*_

_Regina &amp; Pan: FIRE POWERS! *They looked at each other for a moment then looked at Henry*_

_Regina: What else was in the vision? Anything strange?_

_Henry: Yeah. Felix was in it and took the girl to the second star to the right._

_Pan: Neverland. *he said almost to a whisper.*_

_As he said that the door opened and in came in a girl with a dark dress. Henry realized who she was. She was the girl in the vision. _

_Henry: She was the girl that Felix took. *He points at Summer. Who she looked at him confused*_

_Regina &amp; Pan: Summer…_

* * *

Pan looked at Summer shocked he hasn't seen her since the incident in Neverland. Regina looked at the fifteen year old shocked as well. She thought she would be safe. Not be this "dark queen". What did happened to the Queen of Costa Luna.

Summer looked at the two people who changed her life. She never knew she would see them in this place. Summer looked around the room. She realized some of the people in the room, like Snow White she met her at her coronation. She knew who Captain Hook was, she met him in Neverland. The only one she didn't know was the man holding hands with Snow, the blonde lady, and the boy her age. She figured that the one who was holding hands with Snow might be her husband. The blonde lady looked like a mixture of Snow and the man. Strange. The boy, well he looked like the..

Summer: The truest believer. *She looked at Henry and smiled. Henry looked at her and smiled as well.*

Pan: Summer what are you doing here? *He finally had the courage to ask her. He wanted to ask so many things, but felt that will have to be another time. If that's possible.*

Summer turned around and looked at Peter Pan. He hasn't changed. He's still looks the same, yet something was wrong. She knew from the moment.

Summer: I got here by a candle. How about you?! *She said so angry. Her voice filled with hatred that it got Regina worried.*

"Maybe she was never happy," Regina taught.

Regina: Summer I haven't seen you since-

Summer: My coronation, when you sold me to Felix *Regina's jaw dropped. She never meant to make her like this. Summer smirked at Regina*

Regina: Summer I was just trying to protect you. I'm sorry. *Regina meant every word. "Summer will understand," she thought*

Summer: Well then. *she said so calmly* Wasn't that a mistake!*she spat*

* * *

_Costa Luna. The coronation of Summer…_

It was morning and Summer was finally awake. She knew what today was, and she was not ready for today. Not at all, all she wanted to do was hide in a hole for the rest of her life, but she couldn't, she had to be the new queen of Costa Luna. She got up and was getting ready. She already had her dress on. Her dress was a beautiful red gown. It was puffy from the bottom and in the top was tight. The bodice was beaded with gold. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

As for her jewelry she wore only her golden sun necklace. The last thing her mother left her. As she attempted to make her hair. She got a knock on her door.

Summer: Come in

The door opened and revealed a sixteen year old Snow White and Queen Regina. They both walked in and Snow saw Summer.

Snow: Oh my Summer! You looked so beautiful! *She smiled warmly at Summer and hugged her.*

Summer was never comfortable with people touching her. "Thank you Snow," she mumbled.

Regina: Snow why don't you let me and Summer be alone.

Snow looked at her step mother happily. "Sure!" She left the room and the two queens looked at each other.

Summer: You know I hate hugs or people touching me.

Regina: I'm sorry your majesty *She bowed down and then stand straight*

Both queens looked at each other and broke out laughing. Regina noticed Summer's hair and saw how much she was behind. The coronation doesn't start in two hours, and Summer wasn't even close to finish.

Regina: Here let me help you with your hair. *In 50 minutes Summer's hair was done.*

There all done. Well don't you look like your mother.

Summer looked at the mirror and saw her reflection and Regina was right. The only difference about it was the eye color. Her eyes are chocolate brown while her mothers were hazel.

Summer: Thank you Regina! *She smiled warmly at Regina* You have been so kind to me for the past three months. You're like a second mother to me. Thank you.

Regina looked at Summer happily. Regina and Estrella were best friends. She knew the kingdoms secrets. Like Summer's powers. Ever since then Regina saw Summer as a daughter. Sure she had Snow White, but she ruined her happy ending. Thus making herself to fake her love for her. Except for Summer. Summer was different, a good different.

Regina: You're welcome Summer. You have been like a daughter to me too. *They both smiled until the bells rung. Leaving one hour left till the coronation.* I should probably go so you could finish getting ready. I just wished I wasn't born evil *she said almost as a whisper.*

Summer: Regina, evil isn't born it's made. Don't ever forget that.

Regina smiled at the fifteen year old. "You know for a young adult you say some smart things."

"Being stuck in a room for almost ten years makes you feel old you know."

"I sometimes forget you were locked out of the world for ten years.

"It's somewhat hard to believe you know."

"True. Well I should leave. I'll see you later."

"Bye Regina"

Summer looked at herself once more and went outside. As she was about to walk out of her room Manny was also getting out of his room. Both looked at each other. Manny had a Silver suit with a hint of blue. Also a silver moon necklace. Both of them tried to smile at each other. Summer closed her door. While Manny had his door opened still. She walked up to her brother.

Summer: Manny. *she smiled at him*

Manny: Summer, it's been ten years since I saw you. Look at you, now you're going to be queen.

Summer smiled at her brother and saw his room. His room had many things that she didn't even have.

"Wow you have a lot of things in your room."

"Uh? Oh yeah. *laughs nervously* Mom got me these things."

"Oh that's nice"

"Yeah she she wanted me to have everything so I could be happy." He looked at his room and saw everything he had. While Summer looked at the floor hurt. She never got what she wanted.

"Well Summer, I'll see you downstairs. Bye!"

And like that Manny ran downstairs with metal gloves..?

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I will post the dress and hair style of Summer in my profile. **

**I will see you soon(:  
~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow.**


	10. Summer's Coronation Part 2(mostly Pan)

**Hola!(: I hope you guys have had a wonderful week. To be honest my week was well awkward I guess? Oh well now for the new chapter. **

* * *

_A month ago, before Summer's Coronation…._

Felix was walking around the island to make sure everything was fine. Many children tried to leave this island, but fail. "_**Pan gets what he wants.."**_ he thought. He remembered the first time he was in the island. It was horrible. He didn't knew how to survive, or what he needed to do in this island. All he did was get in Pan's side and his shadows. His shadow, it sent shivers down his spine when he thinks of shadow. Two months ago shadow sent him to a mission. A mission to go to a kingdom called Costa Luna. Shadow told him to look for the fire princess, and if he succeeds he would be safe in this island and be one of Pan's helpers. All he had to do is to see how she was doing. So he went flying to Costa Luna, and only to see the fire princess talking to a door, then her room turned into fire. She was powerful, maybe more powerful than Pan. If that's possible. She did had her window opened and all he heard was "Can't Manny get the throne?" "I'm sorry Summer…" "_**So that means she isn't going to be known as the fire princess, but as the fire queen." **_What did Felix do? He went flying back to Neverland and told Shadow. Shadow kept the promise he made and Felix was known one of Pan's trusty sidekick. He was safe, but that was two months ago. Next month Summer will be queen of Costa Luna. A young queen to rule a kingdom by her own.

As Felix kept walking he saw Pan sitting in his throne bored. His eyes filled with no hope. No happiness, no freedom. "_**Just like the new young queen…" **_

Felix: Sir what's wrong? *It was strange seeing Pan sitting in his throne. He always went around looking for the truest believer to stay young forever. Or sometimes he would bring new troubled children to this island.*

Pan: I don't know Felix. *sigh* I feel like I'm missing something. I just don't know what it is.

Felix: You mean the truest believer?

Pan: No!

Felix: Then what do you mean sir?

Pan: Someone by my side. Someone like me… *laughs sadly* Forget what I just said Felix.

At that moment Felix remembered the new queen.

Felix: Actually sir I think I might know someone like you. She's powerful, beautiful, and most of all young.

Pan: A she? What are you trying to say Felix?

Felix: Maybe you want love sir. Maybe you want someone to rule Neverland with you. Someone who understands you. Someone who will be by your side through thick through thin. Someone who will make you happy.

Pan: Don't you get it Felix! I can't fall in love! Love is something that will probably destroy me! Something that will make me go back to someone I don't want to be. That someone I decided to forget.

Felix: I'm sorry sir. I just assumed you meant that you wanted love.

Pan: Well I don't! Anyways who is this "she"?

Felix: A princess to soon to become queen of Costa Luna.

Pan: Costa Luna?

Felix: The sun and moon kingdom. Their flag is a sun and a moon. In between the sun and moon there is a star.

Pan: Oh..

Felix: You never went there?

Pan: No. Felix why don't you do me a favor and check if the island is fine.

Felix: Yes sir.

As Felix went to check the island Shadow attacked.

Shadow: Why would you tell Pan about the Fire Princess?!

Felix: She won't be the Fire Princess all the time you know. In a month she will be the Fire Queen.

Shadow: Yet you told about her to Pan! Why?

Felix: She just came to my mind okay! I'm sorry!

Shadow: Well thanks to you know he went to check on the soon to become queen!

Felix: What? He said he can't fall in love… That it would ruin his chance of being young!

Shadow: That was a lie. As long as…

And so Shadow explained to Felix what would his chance of being young.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Pan…_

After Pan heard of this princess becoming queen he flew to Costa Luna right away once Felix left. As he landed on the balcony and opened the balcony window he saw a young girl. Probably around 15, she was young, and beautiful. The only thing he didn't understand was how she was powerful. All he knew was that she was going to be his.

_As long as it takes..._

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Good bye everyone.**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**


	11. During the times before the coronation

**Hello! I know I posted a little late. I'm sorry. I was caught up with band and homework. Tonight I had my band concert. I think I did okay. Enough of me now for the new chapter! **

* * *

_During the times before the coronation of Summer…_

Pan visited the future queen of Costa Luna each night hoping to see her awake, but as he came to visit she was asleep. He wanted to know why she was powerful, "_**Why did Felix say she was powerful?" **_All he saw in her was her beauty. Her nice flowing silky dark hair. He just wanted to go in that room and run his fingers through her hair. He never saw her smile, laugh, or her eyes. All he saw was an angel in a deep slumber. As he was about to fly back to Neverland, he heard the princess scream, like someone being murdered. He saw how she shot up from bed. Her forehead with a few drops of sweat, but what got his attention the most was her eyes. Eyes filled with fear. Her breaths were quick, she was trying to calm herself down. A servant came knocking on her door.

Servant: Princess Summer are you all right?

Summer: I'm fine *there was a long pause* It was just a nightmare. You can go back to your sleep Joseph.

Joseph: As you wish your highness.

Joseph left the door and went back to his room. Summer got up from her bed and went to her balcony were Pan was. Peter flew above the balcony so he wouldn't be seen. Summer looked at the stars.

Summer: Oh mother, my dearest mother. If only you could be here. In three days my coronation will be here. Why did I have to be queen? Why couldn't Manny take the throne? Why can't I ever be free? Why must I fear to be the curse of the prophecy? Why was I cursed with these POWERS! *as she moved her hands as an exaggeration her hands revealed flames in a flash* *Whispers to herself* Be emotionless, conceal.

When Summer released some flames Peter understood now. Why Felix said she was powerful, "_**She has fire powers!**_" He then knew why Felix suggested Summer, she was lost, alone, and had to have the responsibility at a young age. "_**Just like me…**_" He waited for Summer to go back to her room, but instead she fell asleep in her balcony. So he flew down and picked her up bridal style. As he was doing that Summer said, "_**Peter Pan". **_Peter looked at his arms and realized she knew him, but how? He laid her down on her bed and covered her with her blanket. "_**Peter Pan… I want to go to Neverland**_". Peter looked at the sleeping fire princess and kissed her forehead. "_**Soon my love. soon.**_"

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Again I'm sorry for not updating. Also for having this chapter short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys are having a nice weekend. I'm not having school tomorrow because of the weather. Thank you mother nature I was not feeling the mood to go to school tomorrow, and homework. Well goodnight and see you soon!(: **

**~Unicornsarepeopletooyouknow **


	12. Summer's coronation part 3

**Hello my lovely readers I decided to write down a chapter just for well for fun. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Summer's coronation…_

As Manny ran downstairs with his metal gloves he bumped into Joseph.

Joseph: I'm sorry Prince Manny.

Manny: It's fine Joseph. I wasn't looking where I was going. Hey can you believe Summer will leave her room for the first time ever!

Joseph smiled at the prince. He knew how Manny ran around the kingdom wondering why his sister shut him out. Both siblings not knowing a thing about love, or kindness. Summer hiding herself out, and Manny trying to stay positive as he can. He knew the kingdoms secrets. He worked for this kingdom almost all his entire life. He knew about the prophecy. There was so many secrets this kingdom kept from the people. Just by thinking them is too shocking.

Joseph: It's been ten years since I last saw Summer. Did you see her?

Manny: Yes! We bumped in to each other awhile ago. To be honest Joseph, Summer looks just like my mother except for the eye color. Her eyes are dark, you could hardly see the pupil of her eyes.

Joseph: I bet she does look like your mother. You know you look like your father as well. The only difference is that you have your mother's eyes.

Manny smiled at Joseph. Joseph was part of the family ever since he and Summer were born. Joseph was like a father figure for both the children. Joseph was the only one in the staff that knew about Summer's powers. So he sometimes went inside her room to visit her.

Manny: I think I'm going to head over town and see which kingdoms came.

Joseph: Sure thing Prince Manny.

Like that Manny left to the town.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Neverland…_

Pan was ordering Felix to go to Costa Luna to go get the Fire Queen.

Felix: But sir you said to never mention the new queen of Costa Luna.

Pan: Well I changed my mind! Please Felix she has to be in Neverland. She could be the first girl in Neverland, the mother of these children. Felix I need you to bring her to me.

Felix: Fine I should go to Costa Luna, but today is her coronation. Don't you think we should wait?

Pan: Okay, If something happens to her and she doesn't want to be in her kingdom. Bring her to Neverland. Where she can be the new queen of Neverland.

Felix: Yes Pan.

Like that Felix flew to Costa Luna.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Costa Luna during the ceremony…_

The bishop already put the crown on Summer's head. In the background Felix came in time and could see the ceremony taking place.

Bishop: *Speaks in Spanish* As the crown has been in generations it shall go to the new Queen of Costa Luna. She shall hold the scepter and the candle of hope.

The crown and scepter were gold with beautiful red jewels. The candle of hope was yellow with the carving of the sun. As Summer was about to grab the two royal things the bishop stopped her.

Bishop: Summer the gloves.

Summer looked at her hands. She took a deep breath and took the metal gloves off. She grabbed the scepter and the candle of hope nervously. She turned around to see her people hoping they would not see her mess up.

Bishop: *speaks in spanish* Now holding the two royal things she shall bring us happiness, hope, wonder, dreams, make memorable choices, and will show us kindness.

Meanwhile Summer was still shaking. Her powers still haven't shown, yet she feels like they will be revealed in any minute by now. Felix was sitting in the back watching her not screw up yet. He knew that the fire queen couldn't control her powers. How is she controlling them now? Manny was sitting in the front watching his sister. She had a small smile, but she also looked shaky. Did she not want the throne?

Bishop: I now present you the new queen of Costa Luna, that shines like the sun. All hail Queen Summer of Costa Luna!

Everyone cheered for the new queen. Summer put the two royal things down and smiled at her people. "_**They didn't saw."**_

After the ceremony there was a celebration outside the court for the new queen. Everyone danced, laughed, and smiled. Summer and Manny talked for a while, but it ended short with Manny wanting everyday with the doors opened. Of course Summer said no, but she did need to speak to Manny about something. Something important, but Manny got so mad he walked away leaving Summer alone. When he returned he told Summer he wanted the gates to be kept open forever. Summer once again said no.

Manny: I can't believe you!

Summer: Manny could we talk about this another time.. *people were already staring at the royal siblings and their argument, and Summer didn't want them to get worry.*

Manny: No! Why can't we talk about this NOW! Why do you hate me?

Summer: I don't hate you, I love you.

Manny: OH PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?  
Summer: More than you.

Manny: Really? Then why did you shut me out? *Summer tried to walk away but Manny grabbed Summer's glove*

Summer: Give me back my glove!

Manny: Please Summer I can't live like this!

Summer: Then leave. *she was heading inside the kingdom*

Manny: What did I ever do to you?

Summer: Enough Manny…

Manny: No, Why do you hate me?! Why do you hate everyone who try to love you?! ALL YOU DO IS SHUT US OUT!

Summer: I SAID ENOUGH! *and when she turned around fire came out right away. which caused many people to back away quickly.*

A duchess: Curse! She's is the curse of Costa Luna!

Manny looked at her sister wide eyed, "Summer…"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Goodnight!(:**

**~Unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**


	13. Summer's coronation part 4

**Heyy Guyss! Sorry for not posting in a while. Enjoy the chapter!(:**

* * *

Summer ran to the kingdom running all the way upstairs to her room not knowing Manny took the short cut to her room. Once Summer got inside her room and tried to hide Manny tackled her. Summer got up and tried to back away from Manny.

Summer: Please Manny, I don't want to hurt you.

Manny got up and got closer to Summer. Only to take of his glove and reveal a blue flame. Summer smiled and Manny smiled too but his smile was darker. Then he shot the fire at her. Summer of course covered herself with her fire. She looked at Manny hurt.

Manny: I can't believe you got fire powers! Isn't sad how mom tried to lock one of us out of the world? *he laughed evily*

Manny kept attacking, and Summer kept dodging the fire balls. Behind her came a tall blonde boy.

Felix: Summer don't fight your brother. Come with me where you can be free, and be whoever you want to be. *he takes out his hand and Summer looked at for a second and looked at the floor. Then back at his hand. Her thought was ruined by Manny.*

Manny: HEY SUMMER! How was it thinking you had to lock yourself out of the world just to protect me? When I was fine this whole time?!

When he said that Summer turned to only look at her brother and started attacking. Both attacked one another. Once Summer got Manny pinned to the wall the attacking stopped.

Summer: Do you want to know how it feels like to be locked away in a room for ten years of your whole life. Waiting for the perfect time to be able to be free. Were you don't have to worry about hurting someone! And everyday you die a little just because you keep thinking your the curse everyone fears! Well then I WILL SHOW YOU THE CURSE I AM!

Then the fire started to close up near Manny. Trying to burn his skin of. As she was close to burn his skin the guards came in to see what the new queen was doing. They looked at her with feared. When one of them coughed, and Summer stopped and realized what she was doing.

Summer: What have I done.?

Guards: GET THE CURSE!

Like that Summer ran to her balcony and closed the door. As she looked down to see the town she saw her people with weapons. Then Felix appeared.

Felix: Queen Summer! *Summer looks at Felix* Come with me to place where you can be safe! *takes out his hand*

Summer: Where?

Felix: To-

The guards came into the balcony and Summer looked at Felix once more. She took of her golden sun necklace and grabbed Felix's hand. Leaving her necklace behind. Not knowing she will be going to Neverland to see someone from her past.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Goodnight(:**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow **


	14. Felix and Regina

**HELLO!(: I'm sorry for not uploading soon. I have been busy with school work. I hope everyone is doing fine so far. Can you believe we are in March already? Ahhh Summer (the season, not the character XD) is right around the corner. Im so excited. Now for the new chapter. **

* * *

_During the ceremony with Summer and the bishop…_

_**Bolds= thoughts. **_

Regina was in the audiance smiling at Summer. "**She grew up way too fast", **she thought.

As she was deep in her thoughts she felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head and saw a blonde boy. She knew who he was. It was Felix, Pan's sidekick. How did she knew Felix? Well each day someone's child in the kingdom would go missing. Of course Regina tried to stop Pan, but once she saw his shadow she stopped. "**Pan always gets what he wants. He's stronger than me. Probably more stronger that the dark one too." **As she gaved one more look at Felix she realized that he had no purpose to be here.

Regina: What are you doing here?

Felix: Well hello to you too Regina.

Regina: You didn't answer my question.

Felix: I'm good friends with Queen Summer.

Regina looked at Felix like if he lost his mind. "**He has to be kidding..**"

Regina: Right and I'm Summer's twin sister!*tries to do an impression of a teenage girl* Get lost Felix you don't belong here.

Felix: You're right I don't belong here.

Regina: Well ain't that a shocker!

Felix: But I can help Summer. Where she can be safe, and not worry about her "_warm heart"._

Felix didn't want to mention something with powers or with fire. If someone heard they would try to find out. So he tried to emphasize the word hoping Regina would catch what he meant.

Regina: *whispers* How do you know?!

Felix: Someone who is lost, alone, afraid, and wishes to be free? Come on Regina, we both know I was doing my job. Looking for lost unfortunate souls. Apparently Summer is one of them.

Regina: Since when were you the sea witch looking for troubled souls?! Why are you really here?

Felix: Pan wants Summer. He wants me to take her to Neverland. So she can be his queen, were she can be happy, and won't have to worry about her great warmness.

Regina: Why would she want to go to Neverland?

Felix: It's the only safe place for her, think about it. What happens if she lets it go? Everyone will know! So what do you say Regina? Incase something goes bad, and everyone turns their backs on Summer…

Regina: You want me to help you?

Felix: Yes… I know it sounds a little crazy and all-

Regina: Yes.

Felix: Yes?

Regina: I will help you. I care for Summer a lot. I want her to be happy. In condition.

Felix: Sure anything!

Regina: I want her sun necklace so I can remember her anytime I want. Two I want to make a deal.

Felix: *sigh* fine

Regina: You can no longer take away children from our kingdom.

Felix: deal!

Bishop: *in spanish* All hail Queen Summer of Costa Luna! Que viva muchos anos nuestra nueva reina. Long live the Queen!

Felix: Long live the Queen

Regina: Long live the Queen.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. See you soon!(:**

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow **


	15. Chapter 15

_Felix was taking Summer to Neverland…._

As they were still flying heading towards Neverland Summer couldn't believe the view. The view was absolutely beautiful. She then realized Felix didn't told her where they were heading.

Summer: Felix?

Felix: Yes your highness?

Summer: One don't call me highness call me Summer, and two where are we going?

Felix: First thing to let you know Summer in a place where we are going I will need to call you by royalty an-

Summer: Why?

Felix: I will explain later on Summer.

Summer: Okay. Then where are we going?

Felix: You will soon see my Queen.

Summer: You know Felix my name is Summer.

Felix: My apologies Summer.

Summer: So how did you know when to rescue me?

Felix: Someone sent me. He said to protect you from any harm, and to bring you to him.

Summer: Him?

Felix: Yes him.

Summer: Who is this him?

Felix: Someone you will meet soon.

Summer: Is he nice?

Felix looked at the girl and realized her whole life she was isolated, and had no contact with people except for today.

Felix: Yes, to me he is.

Summer: If you say he is fine. Then he is fine.

Felix smiled at the young queen. She was like a child, yet there were times when she was matured. He didn't know how to explain it.

Felix: So Summer you never knew the prince had fire powers?

Summer: No. I was locked in my room for ten years of my life just to protect him.

Felix: I'm sorry to hear that. Did your mother knew?

Summer: No…

Felix: Well Summer we are here.

Summer looked at the island and saw it was dark outside. Yet she saw some trees and that was about it.

Summer: Where are we?

Felix: Neverland.

Summer: Neverland?

Felix: Yes.

As they both landed on the ground Summer looked around until she saw a face she didn't expect to see.

"Hello Queen Summer"

Summer looked at Felix somewhat shocked that he didn't tell her who the ruler of Neverland was.

"Well how was your flight?"

Summer: Peter Pan..

Peter: Did Felix tell you my name?

Summer shook her name as saying no.

Peter: Well then welcome to Neverland *he bows down and reaches for her hand* My Queen *kisses hand*.

For moment Summer looks at him and retrieves her own hand. Giving one look at Peter she ran away in the forest.

Felix: Summer! Sir what do we do?

Peter: Leave her..

Felix: But si-

Peter: Felix I know what I'm doing. Don't worry. Summer will be fine.

Felix: If you say so. I should start going sir.

Peter: Yes. Goodnight Felix.

Felix: Goodnight.

* * *

**Well That's the chapter folks. I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time. I will try to update more. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough, but hey we got Summer in Neverland. Hehe *laughs awkwardly* Okay then see you guys soon. And I hope you guys have a wonderful Easter. **

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Sorry for not uploading. I know that I promised to upload daily and, I broke that promise. I hope you guys are having a good week so far. I'm having an okay week. On Saturday my band class is going to play in a contest. Hopefully we do good. Anyways now for the new chapter. **

* * *

_In the forest…_

Summer looked around her surroundings. She knew she wasn't in Costa Luna. She was far away from her brother Manny. Manny. The one that lied to her. The one who left her rot on her room. It wasn't fair. Mother lied. "**She must of known this whole time," **she thought. But why? Why would Queen Estrella lie to her daughter about her son? It didn't make any sense. Another thing that didn't make any sense to Summer was why was Peter Pan here. It seemed as he doesn't remember her at all. As she looked once more her surroundings she knew she was far away from that boy. She never knew that Neverland was that dark, yet there were many stars in the jet night sky. It reminded her more of her mother. Making her feel more lonely than ever. She looked down her hands and realised that none of the metal gloves were on her hands. As she did a hand movement she saw a bright red flame. She smiled, "**I'm finally free!"** She laughed and played with her magic. Little did she knew someone was looking at her. She released more red flames causing her to laugh more. She stomped her left foot on the floor only to reveal a red surrounding of flames. Rising her hands the floor began to shake and the floor of flames lifted to look like a castle (it's Elsa's ice castle from frozen only it's not ice but fire). As she kept adding more detail to the castle her hands landed on her head. She grabbed the crown that was on her head and looked at the crown that was now in her palm. "**I've been looking back too long.." "**A Future is all I ask!" She threw the crown out of her palm. She gave another laugh and touched her beautiful red dress and turned it to fire dress that hugged her curves. She let down her hair that reached her back. She walked up to the balcony and looked at the stars. Finally she felt home.

* * *

Peter didn't leave Summer do be by herself. Oh no he couldn't let his fire queen get hurt. Once Felix left Pan went to look for Summer. Only to find her playing with her fire. He couldn't help but smile at the fire queen. She was beautiful, and powerful. As he kept thinking he felt a rumble on the ground. When he looked back at Summer he saw a fire castle when he looked closer he saw her with a new look and on her balcony. "**She's beautiful", **he thought. Out of nowhere something bothered his eye. When he looked at the floor he saw not other than her crown. He picked up her crown and flew away knowing that Summer will soon love him. He knew it.

* * *

_Back at Storybrooke…._

Regina looked at Summer shocked that she didn't believe her. "**I tried to help you",** she thought.

Regina: But Summer I care about you.

Summer: Don't lie Regina. *She glared at Regina*

Pan: S-Summer.

Summer looked at Pan clearly bored.

Pan: You were just my fire queen. Not the dark queen. *he looked at Summer in hope for her to go back to herself.

Summer: Sad how it all changed isn't it.

Pan: Why did you changed? What did I ever do to you?

Summer: Don't act like the innocent Pan! You know what you did. YOU AND SHADOWS WHERE THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!

Pan: Summer… I swear I am sorry for everything.

Summer: It's a little too late. *she spat* Now I will take something that will hurt both of you *she smiled wickedly at Regina and Pan* Someone that is important for both of you. *She looked at Henry knowing that he was the one that both these people that ruin everything for her cared about.*

Summer: YOU! *She points at Henry. Then black smoke appeared vanishing Summer and Henry.*

* * *

**Well that's for this chapter. Again I want to apologize for breaking my promise. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great weekend my fellow readers. **

**~unicornsarepeopletooyouknow**


End file.
